Noriko
This page is under construction Noriko is one of Canvas Ranger Hero, member of Pioneer F Support division. She is the ‘younger’ twin sister of Noel. 'Appearance' In contrast with her brother, Noriko has small and slim built, wavy gold-blonde hair, pale-white complexion and silvery-gray eyes with prominent eyelashes. Her hair usually tied up into a ponytail with bangs framing her face. She lost her right hand and left eye when she was thirteen and later replaced by metallic organ that can be used by infusing magic in it. She has seven seals casted on her body (forehead, left-eye, back, right-hand, right-thigh and left knee) which are usually obscured by her clothing. She sports various clothing, ranging from girlish, to boyish. Her usual attire is tube top with Canvas Ranger emblem, thigh jeans, with jeans vest, leather boots, and leather belt to sheath her sword. She also wears leather gloves to obscure the seal on her left-hand and the metallic joints on her right-hand. 'Personality' Thanks to his father’s overprotective traits, Noriko became a bit too childish for her age. She tends to cry and yell frivolously. Despite that, she’s actually gentle and caring girl and prone to be pacifist at the wrong place and time. She’s also easily-forgiving person. She’s usually seen bright and cheerful and likes to encourage others. Even after her father’s (tutor in this case) “death”, she took it quite well enough that she didn’t drown in grief too long. Though she has many things to argue with Noel, she actually admires him very much. 'History' Noriko was born in a world where twins were regarded as the bringer of misfortune. By the time Noriko (and, of course, Noel) was born, she was transported through dimension by her father. Unfortunately, the process intervened halfway caused of her overwhelming magic power that the two separated and threw away into different world, left her with her father stranded. Her father later raised her without letting her knew the fact the he is actually her father. He also never told her the fact that she has twin brother. Her childhood was rather hard—literally. When she reached five, she was trained really hard—due to the fact that her magic was too powerful for her to control that her father prepare her for self-defence through physical training. When she was seven, she received her first magic-training to control her power step by step. Noriko and her father later joined a mage-guild when she was ten in her father’s consideration of real-battle experience for her. She grew up quite well until she was thirteen, when her father suddenly disappeared—which she believed to be dead (it later turned out that her father didn’t actually die). Noriko later continued living all by herself and on her 16th birthday. Some events caused her to reunite with Noel and she’s currently lives with him in Canvas Ranger city. But up ‘til now, she had never been aware of the fact that her ‘tutor’ is actually her father. 'Ability' She, just like her brother, possess an extremely high magic power. But, unlike her brother that is able to utilizes it quite properly, she’s unable to control it that when she was still an infant, her father created seven crystallization of her magic power and sealed it in her body to suppress it. Up ‘til now, she’s still in training to control her magic power. Despite being unable to control her power properly, she has shown her proficiency in many battles so far, thanks to her father’s hard training. In most battles, she usually fully utilizes her swordsmanship ability with outstanding agility and power. She sometimes combines it with her magic, but due to her incomplete training, she’s only able to release a seal at a time while not in berserk mode. Noriko is originally right-handed, but, due to her father’s consideration to the fact that Gaia’s seal is on her left-hand, she was trained to use both hand. 'Enhanced Physical Strength' Noriko’s most notable ability is her physical strength. She’s ridiculously strong for her size to the point that she’s able to lift and swing a giant axe (which is doubles her weight) with a hand with little to no effort, thanks to her father’s hard training. She’s also still able to move rapidly while holding and swinging the axe. Noel even commented that muscles are ’useless’ upon seeing her strength. 'Immense Durability & Endurance' Noriko has a considerable amount of physical endurance, having proven herself capable to withstand great injury like severed limb (like when she lost her right-hand), and even still able to fight in that condition with some effort. It is also thanks to her father’s hard training. 'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist' Due to her training, Noriko is highly proficient with her sword alone, having displayed outstanding swordplay. Her slashes possess incredible speed despite being quite horrible in accuracy which is caused of her fast movement (which is too fast). However that weakness of her is lampshaded by the fact that she usually uses her sword as a catalyst to her ice and flame magic that will throw fireball or icicle whenever she swings her sword. So, accuracy doesn’t really matter in this case. She’s also shown capable to obstruct attack from her opponent with her sword and even able cut a thrown boulder with single slash with ease, at the same time, demonstrating very agile and acrobatic motions, thanks to her small built. 'Spirit Summoning' The crystallization of her power was sealed along with some spirits to keep it in check, so that it won’t overwhelm suddenly. There are seven spirits sealed in her body with different abilities that represent her magic elements. Noriko can either conjure the spirit to fight alongside her or simply just using its ability, the spirits are; *'Gaia of the Earth': Spirit of a fallen warrior, it’s able to use various heavy weapon ranged to giant axe to dagger. Noriko usually uses his weapon to battle. (sealed in her left hand) *'Sylphia of the Wind': A wind spirit, it takes form of a peacock-like bird but it’s able to fly, Noriko usually uses its wings to fly. (sealed in her back) *'Undine of the Ice': An Ice spirit, it takes form of a tiny girl with blue wavy hair. Half of her body is ice. It’s a special spirit along with Pyro which has to be fully released to use its power. Noriko rarely make uses of them. (sealed in her right thigh) *'Pyro of the Flame': A fire spirit, it takes form of a boy with flame-like red hair. Half of his body is flame. It’s a special spirit along with Undine which has to be fully released to use its power. Noriko rarely make uses of them. (sealed in her left knee) *'Archer and the Golden Arrow': Spirit of a fallen priest, it’s able to release golden arrow to purify evil aura. Noriko can use his arrow and bow only but rarely do so as she complained that the bow is too long for her (it’s about 170 cm long) and so she usually let Archer do it himself. (sealed in her right hand, later moved to her left eye) *'The Black Angel of Doom '(Darkness): Unknown (sealed in her chest) *'The White Demon of Misery' (Light): Unknown (sealed in her forehead) Despite being a spirit, she regards Sylphia as her pet and frequently conjures it just to pet it. So far, the dark and light spirits are the only spirit she hasn’t been released. Her father stated that its (dark and light spirits) power shall not be released relentlessly, implying its great power. 'Berserk Mode' Noel and their father were the ones who holds the key to release Noriko’s berserk mode. It has something to do with her real name (which she has never know), and that’s where the name was derived from (Noel was the one named it). Due to that fact, Noriko can only activate her berserk mode in Noel or her father’s presence as she doesn’t know how to activate it. Berserk mode allows Noriko to release more than one spirit to be combined. The combinations are unlimited but there are some combinations that she uses frequently, which are; *'Arch-Angel'; by generating Sylphia’s wing equipped with Archer’s bow and arrow. This form sometimes combined with Undine’s ice magic or Pyro’s flame magic. *'Elemental Warrior'; equipped with Gaia’s weapon enhanced with Undine’s or Pyro’s magic. It works almost the same way as the Arch-Angel combo in addition that it can throw fireball or icicle. Relationship *Though they are supposed to be no longer twin (due to time difference between dimensions), Noriko always introduces Noel as her ‘twin brother’. * In relationship with Elazul. * Playing brother with Alvey, Seno, Takuya, Juni, Monmon, Jinpusar, and several other male members. 'Trivia' *Noriko’s real name, Freya, was taken from a Nordic Goddess of love and death. Either her father and Noel always prevent her from knowing her real name; presumably due to the fact that Noriko’s real name holds the key to most of her power. *The name ‘Noriko’ was derived from a Japanese word ‘noroi’ (curse) and ‘ko’ (child) with a few phonic changes (process went from 呪い子, to のり子). It was actually peoples around her who called her ‘noroi ko’ (cursed child) caused of the seals on her body and she mistook it as ‘Noriko’. *Noriko was originally older by five minutes to Noel, but since they were separated to different dimensions, Noel turned out to be older by the time they were reunited. *Noriko’s artificial left-eye can’t be use to see, it can only be moved like normal eye. *Noriko’s artificial right-hand is covered with synthetic skin, except the joint part that she has to obscure it with armband or glove or vest. *Pyro’s and Undine’s seals are often visible, especially when she wears thigh jeans. *Ever since she lived with Noel, she tends to force him to wear twin-clothing, much to Noel’s dismay. He wears it anyway. References http://marumechiisa.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger